Ven, vuela conmigo
by Cydalima
Summary: Haru y Rin vuelan juntos a Australia.


Después del capítulo de Free!, mi querida Noe y yo hablamos un poco por Twitter y aunque dije que no me sentía con ganas de escribir, esa mujer tiene algo para dar buenos prompts y no me puedo resistir a ellos.

Porque cuando yo dije esto: _Rin y Haru sentados uno junto al otro en el mismo avión; uno de ellos quedándose dormido en el hombro del otro._

Y ella respondió: _Posiblemente, Rin sobre el de Haru porque este estará con la cabeza en las nubes y nervioso por ser su primera vez en avión._

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar solo.

El título es por la canción _Come, fly with me_, de Frank Sinatra.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

_Free! Eternal Summer_ es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir y publicar esta historia. Muy poco es mío, así que por favor no lo robes.

* * *

><p>—Entonces...<p>

Haru da un respingo y mira a su izquierda, donde Rin se encuentra sentado (y ligeramente inclinado hacia él). Están en la sala de espera antes de abordar el avión; apenas si han hablado en la última media hora, después de las quejas iniciales por no planear con tiempo y llegar como si nada a su casa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Haru mirándole con (fingido) aburrimiento.

—¿Es la primera vez que subes a un avión?

Haru se yergue en el asiento y desvía la mirada. A su lado, escucha a Rin reír por lo bajo. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y se niega a responder lo que es evidente. Rin le da unas palmadas en el hombro, se reacomoda en su asiento y saca el iPod para escuchar algo de música en lo que esperan.

Nanase mira a su alrededor. El aeropuerto luce como cualquier otro aeropuerto (y sus referencias son las películas que ha visto con Nagisa, pero eso no es algo que el mundo deba saber). Una voz femenina anuncia que el vuelo con destino a San Francisco saldrá pronto y que los pasajeros deben abordar de una vez o perderán el avión. El rumor de la música de Rin a través de los audífonos le llega como el zumbido de un mosquito: insistente, constante. Molesto.

Mira el reloj en su muñeca: apenas pasa de mediodía. Si el día anterior alguien le hubiera dicho que veinticuatro horas después estaría a punto de subir a un avión junto con Rin con destino a Australia, se habría reído. Tal vez. O tal vez no. Posiblemente habría guardado silencio y habría dado media vuelta para seguir con sus propias actividades, olvidando la conversación. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba: a punto de subir a un avión por primera vez.

La voz de Rin lo saca de sus pensamientos. Matsuoka está desparramado en el asiento, no hay otra manera de describir su posición. Su cabeza descansa en el respaldo y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras murmura en voz baja algo que Haru no alcanza a entender. Probablemente es la letra de la canción que escucha; en inglés, a juzgar por como suena. Haru piensa que no tiene idea de qué tipo de música le gusta a Rin. O qué tipo de películas ve. O si juega videojuegos. O si hace alguna otra cosa además de nadar, nadar, nadar.

Rin es casi un extraño para él.

Lo mira de reojo una vez más. Rin sigue en la misma posición, aún murmura y tararea; golpetea los dedos de la mano derecha contra su rodilla mientras con la izquierda sujeta el iPod. Luce relajado, tranquilo, feliz.

Rin abre los ojos y sonríe al notar que le mira. Haru vuelve a desviar la mirada, posándola en la pantalla que indica que finalmente pueden abordar a su avión. Menos de un segundo después, una voz indica que, efectivamente, ya pueden subir. Haru se pone de pie; Rin se quita los audífonos y lo imita. Toman sus cosas y se forman en la fila que comienza a hacerse. Llevan poco equipaje, lo necesario para unos días nada más: algo de ropa, sus identificaciones, un poco de efectivo que después Haru deberá justificar a sus padres, quienes seguro no dicen nada. Es más, seguro su madre aplaudirá y dirá que ya era hora de que él también saliera a ver el mundo (a veces Haru se pregunta si realmente están emparentados).

Minutos después, ya están en el avión. Rin murmura cuáles son sus asientos y antes de que Haru pueda preguntar si él se quedará el asiento junto a la ventanilla, Rin lo empuja suavemente y le obliga a sentarse ahí. No lo dice en voz alta, y jamás lo dirá, pero tener el asiento junto a la ventana le emociona. Quiere ver las nubes y quiere ver cómo se alejan de Japón. Quiere ver el cielo que es tan infinito como el mar y sentirse libre de una manera distinta a como lo hace en el agua.

Se escucha un clic y Rin se desliza en el asiento junto a él.

—La primera vez que fui a Australia —dice Matsuoka— a mi lado se sentó una pareja. Calculo que tenían unos sesenta años. El vuelo fue más ameno gracias a su charla.

Haru no responde y Rin no espera una respuesta.

—No podía dejar de ver las nubes, ¿sabes?

—Imagino que no —responde Haru en voz baja y no tiene que voltear para saber que Rin sonríe ampliamente.

Junto a Rin se sienta un hombre trajeado con maletín que luce impaciente. Matsuoka sólo asiente con la cabeza cuando sus miradas se cruzan la primera y única vez a lo largo del vuelo. Haru sigue con la mirada en la ventana, en donde ve unos carritos pasar y a lo lejos, otros dos aviones tan grandes como en el que van ellos. Y es entonces cuando el peso de la realidad cae sobre él como un balde de agua congelada. Está en un avión con destino a Australia y prácticamente no habla inglés. Tomó el dinero que sus padres tienen guardado para emergencias y les envió un mensaje diciendo que saldría por unos días con un amigo. No respondió cuando preguntaron si era Makoto. A Makoto también le envió un mensaje diciendo que no lo buscara en casa, pues saldría unos días. Está en un avión con destino a Australia y ni siquiera sabe cuántas horas son de vuelo.

Piensa en todo ello cuando siente la mano de Rin cerca de su cintura y da un respingo, mirándole con sorpresa.

—No te has puesto el cinturón de seguridad —musita Rin con un bufido—, y estamos a punto de despegar. Apaga el móvil.

Haru asiente y se apresura a asegurar el cinto; no hay necesidad de apagar el móvil pues ha estado apagado desde el mensaje que le envió a Makoto. En una pantalla frente a él se reproduce el video con las indicaciones sobre qué hacer en caso de una despresurización y en caso de aterrizajes forzosos. Rin luce calmado, esa tranquilidad propia de quienes han hecho lo mismo muchas veces. Haru se distrae mirando por la ventana cuando el avión comienza a moverse y al tomar velocidad, siente la mano de Rin ahora en su rodilla. Es un gesto tranquilizador y le sorprende que funcione.

En el aire sólo hay nubes. Hace horas que todo rastro de tierra quedó oculto por un azul que se asemeja al del agua en la alberca. A ratos hay muchas nubes y el avión da un respingo y Haru con él. Rin le habla en voz baja, contándole sobre las clases en Samezuka y sobre el equipo de natación. Aunque dice que nunca quiso ser el capitán y que a pesar de todo no siente que sea un puesto para él, Haru no pasa por alto el brillo en la mirada cuando habla de sus compañeros o de cómo se siente orgulloso cuando se ayudan unos a otros, como cuando Yamazaki ayudó a Nitori con su entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo está su hombro? —pregunta Haru de pronto.

Rin se queda en silencio por unos segundos, sorprendido por la pregunta. Haru vuelve a desviar la mirada y piensa que habría sido mejor de no abrir la boca. Pero su curiosidad y su preocupación son reales. Yamazaki no es alguien con quien saldría de paseo (o en un viaje apresurado a Australia nada más), pero todos vieron su hombro durante la competencia y él escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Rin.

—Mal —responde Rin finalmente. Haru lo ve removerse en el asiento, incómodo y él sólo asiente. Si Rin no quiere decir más, él no va a forzarlo—. Está yendo a terapia —agrega; se encoge de hombros—. Su médico dijo que no es conveniente que participe en las nacionales.

—¿Y participará?

—Sí. No es como si fuera a caérsele todo el brazo por nadar otros cien metros—. El tono de su voz cambia: se vuelve grave, aún más bajo—. Pero después de las nacionales él no…

Guarda silencio y busca el iPod en el bolsillo. Haru no insiste: sabe lo que Rin se calla. Sousuke Yamazaki no volverá a nadar competitivamente. Su nado con Samezuka es un adiós para él como deportista de alto rendimiento, es un adiós a un sueño que ahora también pesa sobre los hombros de Rin, aunque éste no lo admita jamás y aunque quizá sea sólo una exageración por parte de Haru.

No dicen más. Haru mira las nubes; Rin escucha música. El hombre a su lado hace horas que teclea furiosamente en su laptop y sólo se detiene ocasionalmente para pedir un vaso con agua a la azafata. Horas después, el agua se convierte en cerveza, las luces son más tenues, afuera el cielo es de colores rojizos, Rin duerme y Haru aún es un manojo de nervios. Rechaza la frazada que le ofrece una azafata, aunque acepta la almohada. En algún momento deberá dormir.

Se pregunta qué pasará al llegar a Australia, cómo será aquel país. Se pregunta qué hará cuando todos hablen en inglés y él no sepa qué contestar. Rin será su única vía de comunicación en aquel país extraño. De pronto estar en aquel avión ya no parece una buena idea, aunque no es como si le hubiera parecido buena desde un principio. Cuando en su mente algo le pregunta qué hace entonces en el avión si pudo negarse desde un principio, prefiere no responder.

Hay un peso en su hombro. Sorprendido, voltea a ver a Rin, que sigue dormido, con los audífonos aún en las orejas. Haru lo mira dormir y decide que no vale la pena quitárselo de encima. No es como si se tratara de Kisumi, cuyo mero contacto es insoportable. Rin no es así; con Rin las cosas no son así. El peso en su hombro es bien recibido. Es cálido, es conocido. Es Rin después de todo.

El reloj marca las ocho menos quince. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Australia? La pantalla frente a él indica que siguen en algún punto sobre el océano. Podrían caer al agua en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hacen y Rin murmura algo que suena sospechosamente como su nombre, pero Haru no está del todo seguro pues bien podría ser parte de otra canción. Y sólo para acotar: ahora sabe que Rin habla dormido.

El cuerpo de Rin está relajado y la mano que sostiene el iPod pronto lo suelta. Haru lo toma antes de que se deslice hasta el piso y lo sostiene en su regazo. Curioso, desbloquea el aparato (cuya contraseña es evidentemente la fecha de cumpleaños de Rin, porque es casi ley universal usar esos cuatro dígitos como contraseña en algo), y frunce el ceño porque no reconoce la canción, cuyo título e intérprete se encuentran en inglés. Con cuidado de no despertar a Rin, le quita un audífono y escucha el riff de una guitarra y una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto. Deja que el cable se deslice hasta caer junto al reproductor y se queda quieto hasta que Rin despierta, casi media hora después.

—Perdón —musita Matsuoka con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—No importa —responde Haru y le da el iPod—. Estaba por caer.

—Gracias—. Desbloquea el aparato, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de mirarlo—. Guns N' Roses —agrega agitándolo ligeramente frente a Haru. Él asiente no muy convencido, sin saber si es el nombre de la canción o a qué se refiere Rin realmente.

Matsuoka abre la boca para decir algo más pero una voz indica que pronto van a aterrizar y que todos los aparatos electrónicos deberán permanecer apagados. Dice algunas otras indicaciones a las que Haru no le presta demasiada atención mientras mira a Rin enderezar el asiento, acomodarse como es debido, apagar el reproductor de música y mover ligeramente el cuello de un lado al otro, haciendo crack crack. Luce tenso como sólo se está después de pasar poco más de nueve horas en un avión. Haru sabe que él está aún más tenso y que el cuello y la espalda le dolerán apenas bajen del avión.

El aterrizaje le produce menos estrés que el despegue. La ciudad los recibe llena de luces y cuando menos se da cuenta, el avión se ha detenido y las personas comienzan a levantarse de sus asientos. El hombre de traje es de los primeros en salir. Rin y Haru se miran por unos segundos antes de sonreírse mutuamente, Haru pensando en que ha de ser terrible vivir atado a su trabajo de aquella manera; Rin porque no es la primera vez que ve a hombres de negocios salir corriendo de los aviones.

Haru no dice nada pero Rin sabe muy bien que para él es mejor esperar a que la mayoría de las personas salgan del avión antes de poder salir ellos también, así que en silencio ven pasar a las personas por el pasillo. No todos son japoneses. Cuando ya sólo quedan pocos en el interior, se ponen de pie, toman su equipaje y salen. La azafata les desea una feliz estancia en Australia y son recibidos por voces en inglés y letreros en el mismo idioma, por personas rubias y el murmullo propio de un lugar tan bullicioso como es el aeropuerto.

—Tenemos que pasar por la aduana —dice Rin de pronto—. Es por acá.

Todo es extraño y Haru se siente perdido entre aquello que es tan diferente de lo que está acostumbrado: la tranquilidad de Iwatobi, el silencio de su hogar, la vida sosegada junto al equipo de natación. Una familia pasa junto a ellos; llevan una jaula dentro de la cual ladra un perro mientras los dos niños dan brincos de un lado al otro y repiten mom, dad, mom, dad.

La mano de Rin se cierra alrededor de su muñeca y tira de él. Haru levanta la mirada con extrañeza y se sorprende al ver que Matsuoka no voltea, sino que sigue con la mirada fija al frente.

—Caminas muy lento y si te pierdes no sabrás cómo comunicarte con el resto de las personas.

—No soy un inútil, ¿sabes? —Y aunque debería sentirse ofendido, Haru no lo está. Ni le importa la mano de Rin en su muñeca y mucho menos que éste no haya volteado a verle cuando hablaba, no cuando la punta de sus orejas se alcanza a ver ligeramente sonrojada.

Muestran sus respectivos documentos y Haru guarda silencio mientras Rin charla con los encargados, quienes lucen menos intimidantes cuando Matsuoka logra arrancarles una sonrisa con algo que Nanase no entiende y que odia no entender. Cuando finalmente salen del aeropuerto, Rin se detiene un momento y mira a su alrededor, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y con emoción en su mirada.

—Aún no me has dicho qué haremos en Sidney —dice Haru.

—Ya lo verás —responde Rin sin mirarle—. Antes de eso debo mostrarte algunos lugares. Hombre, esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

—¿Buenos o malos? —Apenas hace la pregunta, Haru se patea mentalmente y espera la reacción de Rin. Éste voltea y en su rostro se pinta un amago de sonrisa.

—Buenos y malos.

—Y…

—Te cuento después, no es el momento —le corta Rin—. Ahora debemos ir a nuestro hotel, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

—Está bien.

—Compartiremos habitación —agrega Rin sonriendo otra vez.

—Está bien.

Rin pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Haru, enseñando la sonrisa que es toda dientes.

—Maybe we can share the bed, too.

No importa cuánto insiste Haru, Rin no traduce esa frase para él.

* * *

><p>No creo que Haru sea tan malo con el inglés como para no entender lo que dice Rin, pero quizá éste habló muy rápido y lo tomó desprevenido.<p>

Hago referencia a otro fic que escribí, se llama _Nubes_; se encuentra en mi perfil, por si quieren echarle un ojo.


End file.
